Recuerdos
by Gwendolyn Shepherd
Summary: Ella,sin recordar su vida humana.Él,escapando de un futuro aterrador.Sus futuros cambiaran ese día,en una cafetería de Philadelphia. One-Shot.Alice&Jasper


**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble escritora, Stephanie Meyer. La historia no es mía, simplemente le hago el favor a una amiga mía.**

**Espero les guste. **

Hace más de medio siglo, mi vida había cambiado por completo, aquel chico de mis visiones, de cabello color miel y ojos escarlata, estaba a mi lado.

Las visiones de él, me habían perseguido desde que era humana, aunque aquellos ojos rojos, me desconcertaban en aquellos tiempos, su rostro, su mera expresión, me hacían no sentir miedo. Cada mañana, claro, lo que yo calculaba que era mañana, en aquel lugar, el psiquiátrico en el que estuve casi dos años, esperaba su visión, el simple hecho de verlo me daba esperanza para poder sobrevivir en aquella oscuridad, en aquella soledad. Cuando la visión esperada no llegaba, rememoraba su rostro una y otra vez, grabándolo con cincel en mi memoria.

Después de mi transformación, supe el porqué del tono de sus hermosos ojos, él, era un vampiro, al igual que yo. Ni la sed que quemaba mi garganta en los primeros días, logro que su recuerdo se borrara de mi mente, como sucedió con muchos de mis recuerdos humanos; las visiones de él, eran más continuas, y ahora tenía las facilidades para hallarlo, sin dudar después de un par de meses de estarlo debatiendo en mi interior, decidí ir a buscarlo, sin duda, la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Daba gracias de que mi memoria fuera tan perfecta, aquel día que lo halle, está siempre en mi mente, recuerdo perfecto cómo llegue a aquella cafetería en Philadelphia, después de tantos intentos fallidos de buscarlo en donde mis visiones me indicaban y no encontrarlo cuando llegaba al supuesto sitio; pero nunca me rendí. La tarde era perfecta para que los vampiros salieran de su guaridas, un día nublado y gélido, y con poca gente en la calle, por la misma razón. El Monk's café en la 16 Norte, estaba frente a mí, apreté los ojos por unos segundos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que él se encontrará allí. Tomé una bocanada de aire, sin tener la necesidad y miré por el empañado vidrio. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y me quedé inmóvil, estaba sentado en una mesa para dos, dándome la espalda, pero su cabellera era inconfundible, le caía casi al hombro y brillaba de una forma exquisita, sus cuadrados hombros sobresalían del respaldo de aquella silla amaderada. Entré al lugar, sintiéndome, por primera vez… ¿nerviosa? Tomé asiento frente a él, y lo miré con una gran sonrisa. Él ladeo su rostro, y sus pétreas facciones se descompusieron en un gesto de extrañeza. De pronto, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, sin duda, la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto.-Llevaba bastante tiempo esperándolo caballero- dije sin más, algo me dijo que él me entendería.

-Le pido una disculpa señorita –Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, profunda, perfectamente entonada, y con un matiz totalmente respetuoso, un suave canto para mí.

-Mientras no me haga esperar de nuevo – sonreí.

-Eso tómelo por seguro – dijo con total seriedad y seguridad.

-Entonces… - hice una ligera pausa, dudando, él siempre había estado en mis visiones, y eso me hacía pensar, más bien, estaba totalmente segura de que era parte de mí, de mi eternidad. -Caballero ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme? – pregunté extendiendo mi mano por sobre la mesa.

Una expresión de sorpresa se formo en su cara, esta, paso a ser una amplia sonrisa con la que mostro sus perfectos y blanquecinos dientes, y un poco de sus colmillos, no pude más que sonreír de vuelta.

-El honor será mío señorita- tomó mi mano y la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo, fue una sensación que jamás había tenido, de cierto modo inexplicable, una mezcla de esperanza, cariño, ternura, complicidad, ilusión, me embargaron. Lo miré, él también me estaba mirando, un brillo exquisito hizo acto de presencia en sus ojos cuando nuestras miradas colisionaron, podía apostar que mis ojos se hallaban igual.

Desde aquel día, no ha habido ni una duda de mi parte, y estoy segura que tampoco de la suya, de que nos pertenecemos, y nuestra eternidad la pasaremos juntos.

El movimiento de la cama hizo que mis cavilaciones volarán, Jasper, estaba sentado a mi lado, observándome con la curiosidad escrita en su rostro y una gran sonrisa, sabía porque, él, había sentido mis emociones, que estaban a flor de piel por sumergirme en aquel recuerdo.

-¿En qué pensabas?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla suavemente y me miró con aquellos ojos de oro líquido que refulgían al sentir las emociones que me estaban invadiendo, lo miré unos segundos y me recosté sobre su pecho. -19 de Enero de 1948, calle 16 Norte, Philadelphia, Monk's café- musité hundiéndome nuevamente en el recuerdo, las sensaciones... Su mano buscó mi rostro y lo alzó con delicadeza, poso sus labios sobre los míos suavemente, y aquella explosión de sentimientos, como la que sucedió en el primer contacto de nuestras manos, en nuestra primera mirada, en nuestro primer beso… tomo posesión de mi mente y mis sentidos… dejándome sin opción alguna más que disfrutar de aquel momento tan perfecto, sin necesidad de palabras, simplemente sintiéndonos…


End file.
